


Vision vénuste

by siriuseli



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995)
Genre: F/M, POV Darcy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuseli/pseuds/siriuseli
Summary: Alors qu'Elizabeth jouait du pianoforte, Darcy méditait sur son affection pour elle.Ou les pensées de Darcy pendant CETTE scène de l'épisode 5.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet & Fitzwillliam Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet & Georgiana Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Vision vénuste

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit truc que j'ai écris rapidement avant-hier soir, après avoir regardé pour la je-ne-sais-combien de fois l'épisode 5 de la série. ^^'

Jamais Fitwilliam Darcy ne s’était senti plus comblé qu’à ce moment-là.

Il observa d’un œil admiratif les deux jeunes femmes au piano, en particulier celle qui interprétait l’air de Chérubin des  _ Noces de Figaro _ .

Il avait passé des mois à lutter pour essayer de l’oublier. Il avait réellement essayé d’effacer de son esprit ses paroles intrépides, de son cœur le sourire malicieux et les yeux pétillants de vie et de son âme la flamme indomptable de son amour pour elle, mais tout cela en vain.

Elle lui avait fait se rendre compte de son comportement arrogant de la plus douloureuse des façons. Elle avait piétiné son indétrônable fierté en même temps que son cœur amoureux.

Après sa malheureuse discussion avec elle où il lui avait désespérément demandé sa main, Darcy était reparti de chez les Collins fulminant de rage. Il avait mit un moment avant de laisser ces mots blessants rentrer dans son esprit pour enfin ravaler sa orgueil et s'apercevoir qu’elle avait raison. Oh, comme ces dernières longues semaines avaient été une véritable torture ! Mais sa rencontre fortuite avec la jeune femme dans son domaine deux jours auparavant, et le bonheur de pouvoir l’entendre jouer et chanter en valaient largement la peine.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la voix claire et angélique de la femme en question.

Il ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer que cette douce vision pourrait être une scène du quotidien, que Miss Elizabeth Bennet porterait un nom de famille différent,  _ son  _ nom de famille, et que son annulaire gauche pianotant les touches de l’instrument arborerait une jolie bague en or.

**Author's Note:**

> On a tous besoin de quelqu'un qui nous regarde de la même façon que Darcy regarde Elizabeth...
> 
> N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela me ferait tellement plaisir ! :)


End file.
